The Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of versions of a high-speed serial bus protocol falling under the IEEE 1394 family of standards (referred to herein collectively as “1394”). A typical serial bus having a1394 architecture interconnects multiple node devices via point-to-point links, such as cables, each connecting a single node on the serial bus to another node on the serial bus. Data packets are propagated throughout the serial bus using a number of point-to-point transactions, such that a node that receives a packet from another node via a first point-to-point link retransmits the received packet via other point-to-point links. A tree network configuration and associated packet handling protocol ensures that each node receives every packet once. The 1394-compliant serial bus may be used as an alternate bus for the parallel backplane of a computer system, as a low cost peripheral bus, or as a bus bridge between architecturally compatible buses. Bus performance is gauged by throughput, or the amount of data that can be transmitted over the bus during a period of time.
There are several ways to improve bus performance. Devices connected to the bus can be arranged to minimize the longest round-trip delay between any two leaf nodes. This may involve either minimizing the number of cable connections between the farthest devices, reducing cable lengths, or both. Another way to improve bus performance is to group devices with identical speed capabilities next to one another. This avoids the creation of a “speed trap” when a slower device lies along the path between the two faster devices. Finally, bus performance can be improved by setting the PHY gap count parameter to the lowest workable value for a particular topology. However, determining this lowest workable value is problematic in that all of the variables affecting this value are unknown. Gap count parameters have been configured in the past using a subset of all possible variables, and the result is that the gap count is not optimal.